Sick Yugi
by Mysia Ri
Summary: Probably not an original idea. Just a one shot short fic. Yugi gets sick with the flu! See what Yami does for his hikari. Puzzleshipping.


AN: The following story is brought to you by the song "Love Will Find A Way" from the Lion King 2.

And I don't own that or Yu-Gi-Oh.

Enjoy :D

* * *

"Please take out your text books and read quietly," the teacher said, sitting at his desk to do some work of his own.

Yugi pulled out his book, drawing in a breath as he felt dizzy and feverish. When he had realized he was sick that morning, he had left the Millennium Puzzle under his pillow, apologizing to Yami as he left. He normally shared everything with his other self, but this was something he wanted to spare him the agonies of being sick.

Yugi felt his head bobbing, and shook it, trying to clear his thoughts and focus on the book, but the words might as well have been hieroglyphs. The loud thwack of a ruler on his desk startled him and he looked up at the teacher.

"No falling a-" he cut himself off, looking the teen over. "Mutou, go to the nurses station. You don't look well."

Yugi tried to protest, but instead coughed. His friends turned concerned looks toward him, but the teacher was ushering him from class.

"Someone can bring you your books and homework later. Now go."

Yugi pouted, knowing that he would be sent home. And he still didn't know what to do about Yami. He didn't have to wait in the nurses station long before his grandfather came.

"Yugi, my poor grandson," the old man said, concern evident. "Come on, I've made you an appointment with the doctor. We'll get you checked out and home in bed."

Yugi nodded, leaning on his grandfather's shoulder. The doctor only confirmed that the teen had the flu and prescribed him some medication. Once they were home, Yugi hobbled upstairs and entered his room, seeing the Pharaoh's spirit sitting on the bed, arms crossed over his chest and a somewhat irritated pout on his face.

"You're home from school," he said coldly, not looking up at him. Yugi bowed his head, knowing that he was lucky that Yami even spoke to him after he'd abandoned him.

"Mou hitori no-" he coughed, stumbling to the bed, not even bothering to undress. Yami's face shifted immediately to concern as the teen flopped on the bed, coughing and trying to catch his breath.

"Aibou! What's the matter!?" he asked, petting Yugi's back.

"I...I'm sorry.," Yugi managed finally, his voice a little hoarse. "I'm sick is all. I...I just need some rest." He curled up on the bed, pulling the Millennium Puzzle out from under his pillow and setting it on the night stand. "Don't worry though. I should be fine in a week. That just means we can't switch out." He tried to laugh, but coughed instead and buried his face in the pillow.

"Why not?" Yami asked, sitting beside his hikari and petting his hair. Even as a spirit he could feel the fever that plagued Yugi and frowned.

"Because we don't both have to be miserable," the teen muttered, rolling onto his back, amethyst eyes shimmering a bit. "Just be glad you can't catch it. I hate being sick. Having to be stuck in bed and take medicine. It sucks." His head lolled to one side and he closed his eyes. "I...I just need to sleep. Grandpa will be up later with food and medicine. I'm sorry."

Yami felt his heart break seeing his poor hikari so ill. He rested a hand over Yugi's heart and shook his head. "Don't worry. You just rest and try to feel better." He watched over the teen until he was sleeping.

When Yugi woke later, he noted that he felt much better. He stretched, sitting up and letting out a sigh. "Wow, that was a good nap! I don't feel sick at all anymore!" he laughed and looked around for Yami. The room he found himself in, however, didn't really look like his room. As he got out of bed, he noticed all the toys scattered on the floor.

"Where am I?" he wondered, poking his head out of the door. Across the hall he saw a door that resembled one of the many doors within the Millennium Puzzle. Realization dawned on him and he closed his eyes, opening them to look down at Yami laying on his bed, a hand resting on his stomach, panting and sweating from fever.

"W-why!? Why would you switch with me, Yami!?" he shouted, tears shimmering in his eyes. Yami looked up at him and smiled.

"The body is sick, not the soul," the Pharaoh replied with a soft smile. "And it is as you said, we do not both have to suffer."

"B-but why would you want to be sick! I didn't want you to have to deal with it!" Yugi knelt beside the bed, burying his face in his arms. Yami rested his hand on Yugi's transparent head.

"And I do not like seeing my beautiful hikari sick," he replied simply. "I'll deal with this...I think your grandfather called it the flu. And this way you don't have to lay in bed or take medicine. I will bear this in your stead."

"Yami..." Yugi whimpered, moving to curl up beside the Pharaoh.

"Not another word. I have made up my mind." Yami rolled over, petting Yugi's face. "There is not much I can give to you as I am now. Were we in Egypt and I were Pharaoh still, I would have-" he coughed, covering his mouth. "I would have given you the world. All I can give you as I am now is my heart and my soul. I would die for you, aibou. This...this flu will pass in time. My love for you will not."

"Yami..." Yugi sniffled, hugging Yami and closing his eyes. "I love you too. That's why..."

"Why you didn't want me to suffer," Yami chuckled. "I know, aibou. Now I must rest." he smiled, closing his eyes. He felt the soft, ghostly kiss that Yugi pressed to his forehead and smiled as he drifted off.

One week later...

"Thirty-seven degrees Celsius (98.6 degrees Fahrenheit)," Yugi's grandfather announced, patting Yami on the shoulder. "Now that that nasty flu is behind you, you can get back to school and hang out with your friends again," he laughed, rising from the bed. "I'll be down in the shop if you need anything, Yugi. Take it easy today. The fever's gone but you still need your rest."

"Thank you, grandfather," Yami said, smiling up at Yugi as the door closed. "I told you, my aibou," he smiled. "The flu has run it's course and now the body is well again."

"I know. I still feel bad that you had to deal with it though...I should have-"

"No. You bear enough of a burden with your school work and daily matters. It is only right that at least some of your burdens be mine." Yami sat up, petting Yugi's cheek. "And nothing, not even the flu, should make my hikari sad." He smiled as Yugi blushed and leaned back against the headboard, propped up on pillows. Yugi laid beside him, resting his head on the Yami's chest and sighing. The Pharaoh reached to the bedside table and retrieved the remote for the TV, turning it on and flipping through channels until a movie caught his interest. The two soul bound lovers cuddled warmly on the bed until sleep claimed them.

* * *

AN: Kind of a lame ending I guess . But it was just a cute little one shot meant to inspire warm fuzzies. Like a TV movie. Hahaha.

*ninja-vanishes*


End file.
